Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Party!
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: Forget everything you knew about Mermaid Melody. Hanon is tomboyish, Luchia is mega girly, and Rina is plain mysterious. Hanon has devoted her life to defeating Nagisa at everything. She finds out she is a mermaid princess like Luchia and Rina and now must defeat the water demons and rebuild her kingdom. But, can she trust anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello everybody! I'm Sugarsugarrush and I'm finally on my 3rd fanfic! I'm so happy! Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Kaito: I'm good.**

 **Hanon: I'll pass.**

 **Rina: no, please.**

 **Luchia: sorry.**

 **me: *gets mad* seriously!? Fine! I was gonna give the person some cake but never mind!**

 ***minion (bob from the movie Minions) brings in cake***

 **Kaito: Sugarsugarrush does not own Mermaid Melody**

 **Hanon: if she did, I would be the main character**

 **Me: it's true! Luchia is too annoying!**

 **Rina: ha ha ha!**

 **Luchia: hey! Offensive!**

 **Me: Kaito! Hanon! You get cake!**

 **Kaito and Hanon: CAKE!**

 ***bites out of cake, then spits out***

 **Hannon: this is not cake!**

 **Me: I know! Just wanted you people to do the disclaimer!**

 **Kaito: are you trying to poison us!?**

 **Luchia and Rina: ha ha ha!**

 **Me: Hope you like the story!**

 **Kaito: you didn't answer my question!**

 _Chapter 1: discovery!_

 **Hanon's POV:**

"Another boring day..." I mumbled as I got out of bed. Nothing interesting happens in this annoying town. "Hanon! Hurry up! We'll be late for school!" My annoying sister Meru yelled. I totally forgot: I also have surfing after school then I have to babysit Meru...that annoying bitch...but other than that, nothing else.

I dropped her at the elementary school then started walking to my school. "Hey! Hanon-chan!" I heard. It was Nanami Luchia, my annoying best friend that doesn't like water that much...technically she is a complete girly girl. I waved. "You did great at the surfing competition!" "Yeah right! I got second place! Third was your boyfriend Kaito and first was that annoying little kid Shirai Nagisa! Who knew he could do that! I want a rematch! I must beat him! I must-" "Kaito-kun!" Luchia interrupted me, calling out to her boyfriend.

They shared a kiss then looked at me. "Oh, sorry, Hanon-chan, what were you talking about?" Luchia asked. "Never mind!" I yelled, getting annoyed. "Oh, Hosho-san, you did great at the competition!" Kaito cried. "Thanks!" I answered back. "Coming through!" We heard a voice. It was that annoying idiot Shirai Nagisa riding on his skateboard. He is a freshman so sadly for me, he goes to the same school as me. "Hey, Hosho-san! I beat you, 15 times in a row! When will you improve!?" "No worries. I'll get first place in the next championships and when I do, you drop out of the surfing industry!" I answered back. He smirked.

"And when I get first place, you have to go on a date with me! Deal, ok! Deal! Bye, cute stuff!" He answered back, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a little. "Why, you IDIOT!" I cried. "Hanon-chan! You have to win this if you don't want to go out with him!" Luchia cried. "No worries, make sure you take pictures of your date!" Kaito answered. "Gee, thanks for the support, Domoto!" I cried. "We should go shopping so we can look for the perfect dress for your date!" Luchia answered. "You guys think I'm hopeless..." I concluded.

 **Luchia's POV:**

I can't wait for Hanon-chan's first date! She is becoming a woman! Can't wait! The bell rang. "Well, it's time for class!" Kaito answered, patting Hanon on the head.

"Class! Settle down! We have a new student," the teacher called out. A girl with long, green hair walked in...but she's wearing a boy's uniform! "I should've done that..." I heard Hanon say quietly. The girl wrote her name on the board. "I am Toin Rina. I like to read and sing. Treat me well." The girl said all bored like. She looked really familiar. She sat down at the nearest desk besides me. The teacher started teaching boring stuff. Once again, I catch Hanon sleeping and Kaito listening to music on his iPod. Newbie, however, is so into this class...it's math, who likes that!?

The bell rang and Newbie walked up to me and Kaito. "Princess Luchia of the North Pacific Ocean and her boyfriend Kaito, am I right?" "Yes...?" I answered, awkwardly. "Come with me," Newbie said. I looked at Hanon, who was still asleep. She looks adorable. I guess I can leave her for a little bit.

"I was told to look for the North Pacific Mermaid Princess, did I find the right one?" Newbie asked. I nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked. "The underwater world is being threaten by Gaito," Newbie explained. "My twin brother! I thought I locked him up," Kaito answered. "He somehow managed to escape. I have to reunite all of the mermaid princesses to be able to summon Aqua Regina, but the princess of the South Atlantic has been killed 13 years ago, so sadly that is impossible," Newbie explained.

"Actually, she isn't. She goes to our school, except she doesn't know she is the mermaid princess," Kaito stated. "Who is is!?" Both me and Newbie answered. "It's Hanon!" Kaito concluded.

 **Hanon's POV:**

Those idiots! As usual, they forget to wake me up, and this is the 31st time! I picked up the annoying Meru from school and went to Pearl Piari, where Luchia's little brother Hippo watches her. I go to the beach and start to practice surfing. "Wow, your pretty good, but not good enough!" I hear annoying idiot Nagisa call out, "Let's have a challenge!" "Challenge excepted!" I cried. We started surfing for a bit.

All of a sudden, there is a monster wave that hits us, causing us to go under water. "Hosho!" I heard Nagisa. "Nagisa! I'm coming!" I cried. I swam underwater...until I noticed I could breath under water! Strange...I decided to help Nagisa anyway. I grabbed his hand and swam up to the beach. "Nagisa? Are you ok?" Should I do CPR? "No, what am I thinking!?" I cried out loud. I blushed.

 **Luchia's POV:**

Hanon has already left for surfing practice. Usually she would go with me and Kaito but her little sister was holding Kaito back. Hanon just left us to deal with her sister. Hippo managed to deal with her...for now...so me and Kaito are going to the beach. "I wonder how Hanon's doing now?" Kaito asked. I froze. Kaito also froze. There was Hanon, kissing Nagisa. "Are they..." I asked. "They can't be..." Kaito answered.

We know Hanon hates Nagisa, but this!? "Hanon!? I'm so happy!" I cried, hugging her. Hanon had a blush on her face. "Wh-wh-wh-what!?" "You were kissing Nagisa!" I answered. "Kissing!? I was giving him CPR because he almost drowned!" She cried, still blushing. Then we heard clapping. "Aw, you people are so adorable, yet so hopeless! Humans these days! Well, time to find the mermaid princesses!" It's her!

It was a dark looking mermaid, known as Izuru. I saw her dive under water. "Hanon, continue doing whatever, I have to do something really quick!" I cried, diving underwater. "?" Was Hanon's final answer. I was in my mermaid form, chasing Izuru. "Hey, come back!" I called out. "A mermaid princess, perfect! I'll be capturing you now!" She cried, creating water dragons. "Princess Luchia!" Rina cried, in her mermaid form. Rina pushed me out of the way, getting caught by the dragons. I was about to transform into an idol, but I also got caught by a dragon. "That was easy," Izuru cried.

 **Hanon's POV:**

"Kaito, explain! What the hell is going on!?" I yelled. "I have a lot to explain. Um, where do I begin..." Kaito answered calmly. "Oh yeah, you are a mermaid princess, and so is Luchia. I am a Panthalassa." "What." "It's true! Dive in the water, think of being a mermaid, then go to where you hear Luchia!" "Seriously?" I dove in anyway. Soon enough, I did transform into a mermaid. "Once again, seriously?" I answered. I heard Luchia screaming.

"Luchia?" I cried. "Hu, Hanon, is that you?" I nodded. "The aqua mermaid princess!? I thought you were dead! If I bring you to Gaito, he'll like me more!" Izuru concluded. A water dragon started charging at me. I started to panic. "Sing..." I heard a voice say. If that's the only way to get me out of this situation, I guess I should do it.

"Aqua Pearl Voice!" I cried, transforming into an idol. "I look...weird..." I answered. Then a song that I swear I've heard a long time ago came on. It was called Ever Blue. Once I was finished, I cried, "Love Shower Pitch!" Izuru, however, thought the song was some type of poison.

I managed to free Luchia and another girl who looked strangely familiar. "Hanon! I'm so proud of you!" Luchia cried, as soon as we swam to the surface. The other girl disappeared. "So what Kaito was saying...was true..."

 **Me: done!**

 **Hanon: I love your story! It has me in it...how come I act so differently?**

 **Rina: I don't talk like a boring person!**

 **Me: stop criticizing me!**

 **Karen: hey I'm here! Anyway, review! We need up to 3 reviews to start a new chapter!**

 **me: When did you get here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karen: hey! It's me! We finally got 3 reviews and now we are on the 2nd cchapter! OK, its question time!**

 **Luchia: u know we r so posed to wait for the sugarholic. She's in charge surprisingly**

 **Karen: Luchia! Do the disclaimer!**

 **Luchia: what? Fine. Sugar sugar rush does not own mermaid melody. If she did, who knows what she would do!**

 **Karen: we also would like to thank Guest, ralya gk, and marinabtr for revewing! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Luchia: Guest says she likes the story and wants more Rina. ralya gk says she likes the begining, and marinabtr says HAHAHA HAHA VERY FUNNY HAHAHA HAHA**

 **Karen: Now! Let's start the story! Were's everyone?**

 **Luchia: Just don't touch that cake over there.**

 **Karen: ok...?**

 _chapter 2: potion!_

 **Hanon's POV:**

"Can this day get weirder?" I asked myself as I walked home. But this time, my parents were here. "HANON!? WHERE WERE YOU!?" I'm so posed to babysit Meru at home, not take her to Luchia's place. "We...went...to...the...park...?" I answered. "Wait, why are you guys home!?" "Because we wanted to see our family!" Mom answered, spinning around. "Makoto, calm down," Dad said. My parents usually come home around 10:00. A phone started to ring. "It's work, well, time to go back. Hanon, we will have a long talk in the morning," Dad said. Oh great. "I'm also a home mom!" Mom yelled. "I needa lie down for a bit..." I said. No offense to my mom, but let's say, she brakes stuff everywhere she goes, and she is a snoop!"

 **Izuru's POV:**

I was so close to getting the Mermaid princesses. If only if that aqua one didn't butt it! I must go face master Gaito. "Izuru, have you gotten some Mermaid princesses?" He asked. "Gaito-samma, I-" "Didnt get the Mermaid princess, and she seems to be hiding an important detail," Eriru said, walking into the room with her cheery personality. "Izuru-chan failled!? But no worries! I will make sure I get the job done!" Then go, and do not come empty handed," Gaito-samma said. "This is gonna be a fun game!" Eriru cried, skipping.

 **Hanon'so POV:**

"What a dream..." I mummbled as I walked into the bathroom. As soon as the water in the bath tub was filled, I hopped in. "That was the most strangest dream I had...we're are my legs?" I had the same mermaid tail from my dream, and I also had the same bra as my dream. When I looked at my reflection, I saw long hair. "You mean...it wasn't a dream!? NO!" I yelled. "Hanon, shut up!" I heard Meru yell back.

 **Luchia's POV:**

I was busy walking...no, skipping to school until, "NANAMI! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Oh no. Hanon is mad. She grabbed my collar and dragged me to an alley. "Hown come I'm still a mermaid!?" "Oh, once you find out your true origin, you will remain a mermaid, but if you tell others, you will turn into bubbles! Oh and if you touch water, you will turn into a mermaid!" I explained. "Not good! I'm a surfer! Water is my life technically! So I can't surf!?" Hanon whinned. I nodded. "My life is over!" "Actually, it's not, and I know a way to solve your problems," a voice cried. It sounded familiar. "Oh, Rina!" I cried. "Newbie?" Hanon asked. "I'm a mermaid princess too and I found the answers to your problems," Rina explained, getting down from the dumpster.

"What is it!?" Hanon said with stars in her eyes. "Well, first, you have to find an underwater cave, fight a sea monster, find some water stars, and the water stars tell you how to make the potion! Once you make it, you can't turn into a mermaid for a small limit of time," Rina explained. Hanon and I were speachless. "GREAT IDEA, NEWBIE! Let's go right now!" Hanon said automatically. "But we have school, remember?" Another voice said. "Kaito!" I cried. He too was sitting criss-cross on the dumpster. "How do you guys get up there!?" Hanon yelled. "The bell is about to ring. Let's go!" He said jumping off the dumpster. "?" Both me and Hanon answer. "Ahhh! Kaito is right! Let's go!" I cried.

 **Kaito'so POV:**

As soon as school was over, we went to a cliff. Rina didn't come, she said she had important things to do. "Ok, first we have to find an underwater cave," I said. "Luchia?" Hanon asked. "What!? Just because I was a mermaid longer than you doesn't mean I know everywhere underwater!" Luchia shrieked. "We can dive and split up. Whoever finds a cave first shout or something," I explained, jumping off the cliff. Luchia and Hanon did the same thing. I searched near a place where there were coral. "Strange, a dead end..." I mummbled.

"Kaito!" I heard Luchia scream, "Help me!" I quickly swam to the place I heard her scream. "Get this coral off my head!" She yelled. True, I love her, but sometimes she can act like a drama queen and can be snobbish. "YOU GUYS! THERE'S A WEIRD SHARK'S MOUTH IN FRONT OF ME!" I heard Hanon yell. I swam to her. She was at a place that was under the cliff. "Wait, that's the cave?" I asked. "It is!? Cool!" Hanon cried joyfully. The 3 of us went in. "Kk, Kaito what's next?" Luchia asked. "Next, if I can remember, we have to fight a sea monster that gaurds the water stars," I said. "Cool, wait, FIGHT A SEA MONSTER!?" Luchia yelled. There was a big monster behind us all of a sudden.

"Like that one?" Hanon said. "Which one? Me or that fat one?" Another voice asked. "Eriru!" I cried. Hanon looked confused. "The aqua mermaid princess is alive!? Gaito-samma will like me better if I capture you! But first, deal with my pet sea monster," Eriru explained. Then the monster came charging at us. "Swim away!" We all yelled, swimming away. There were 4 paths in front of us, so we went into 3 of the paths. Eriru and the monster went inside the 4th path.

 **Luchia's POV :**

This place is dark, and I don't like it! I heard growling. "This is bad!" I mummbled swimming away. Then I bumped into someone. Eriru! Wait...Hanon? "Don't you watch where your going! The monster will get us!" "Let's transform into idols!" I said. "Not that again!" Hanon said automatically. I looked at her seriously. She nodded. "Pink pearl voice!" I cried. "Aqua pearl voice!" She cried. We both transformed into idols. And just in time, too! Eriru came. "?" She answered. "Let's go!" I cried. "Yay..." Hanon said sarcastically. Then, together (doing cute poses too) we cried "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

We sang Ever Blue. Eriru looked like she was getting the ultimate punishment. "Love Shower Pitch!" We cried. She disappeared. The sea monster came back. It growled. "That's not good..." I mumbled.

 **Rina's POV:**

I'm bored. So, I decided to follow Princess Luchia and Princess Hanon. The sea monster came back. So, I saved them by hitting the monster. "Chiyo! What did I say about scaring others!?" I cried. Luchia and Hanon looked confused. I took 3 scales. "Here. Now, may you excuse me, I have a long conversation." They nodded and swam away. "OK, Chiyo, how must I put it for you?"

 **Me: I'm finished! I feel so proud too!**

 **Luchia: when did you get here?**

 **Me: like now**

 **Karen: I was in charge! Anyway, please review and we will make a new chapter as soon as possible!**

 **Me: I thought I was the author...?**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Me: Wazzup. Its me, sugarsugarrush. Anyway...I gots some bad news...**

 **Hanon: Your pregnant.**

 **Me: WHAT!? HELL NAW, I'M ONLY 14!**

 **Hanon: Worth a try**

 **Me: But anyway, let me answer the reviews first.**

 **Luchia: W** **e are thanking PinkHeartForever and Knux2511 for reviewing**

 **Me: oh! Hi, Luchia!**

 **Luchia: She says really? Luchia a drama queen... I agree I'm not a big drama queen...and there is only 1 m in sama**

 **Rina: Knux2511 says does sugarsugarrush need more reviews for a new chapter and she was the guest reviewer.**

 **Me: first of all, really!? There's 1 m? Never knew. Also I kinda view Luchia as a drama queen for some reason since she overreacts over everything to me so...**

 **Me: Congrats having an account! And that brings us to what I wanted to talk about. No, I'm alright with even 1 review. As a writer (and a young one too), I absolutely love feedback, good or bad. It's just, I've rewatched the anime more than 5 times now and still, nothing is coming. I have been trying to continue the story, but my mind is absolutely blank. I was thinking about deleting this story, but then I decided I should keep it going so, what I wanna say is, this story will be entering a long...VERY long hiatus. Please don't kill me over this, I honestly don't know how to deal with this...I think its called a writer's block. But, I promise, any new ideas I have, I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Rina: Uggg. You've done this to your other stories**

 **Me: When did you get here?**


End file.
